


Foot in mouth disease

by Inuhime



Series: Khan's Gift [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Jim and Spock friendship, Leonard and Nyota friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Leonard McCoy, Porn With Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission makes Leonard have to bring some news to his alpha. Said alpha's reaction is unexpected to say the least. After sticking his foot in his mouth, Jim has to work to get Leonard to forgive him. The result is amazing for the both of them. (Second part to Khan's parting gift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot in mouth disease

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to 'Khan's parting gift'... Read that first or you might be a little lost...Mpreg warning... Also a warning cause my take on alpha/omega dynamics might be weird for some. No they don't belong to me, I make no money off this. My muse gets highly amused though.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

They had been mated officially 6 months. Leonard would be lying if he said it was everything he ever wanted, because really he couldn't have imagined anything as good as the last 6 months had been with Jim as his alpha. Jim was incredibly attentive, and a sappy romantic it truly surprised Leo at first. He'd show up to sick bay with lunch for him when it got too busy with patients and he knew Leo wouldn't be able to leave sick bay any time soon. The blond cap always made sure his CMO mate was looked after, that he didn't work too hard. Though Leo had the slight inkling it wasn't all merely for his health. The first month of their mating they had gotten busy during a long bloody mission, it had gone wrong and Leo ended up busy enough that by the time he got back to their room he was just too tired to do more than take a shower and fall into bed dead to the world. Leo remembered quite well how understanding Jim tried to be, but it was clear to him that Jim was barely controlling himself. Until finally the night after everything had calmed Leo woke up to his alpha's tongue deep in him. He wasn't even fully awake yet when he felt Jim enter him. The deep growls told Leo his mate wasn't fully in control of himself. He would have laughed if he could have, but his brain and body had other ideas and it was moans that came out instead. Jim was profusely apologetic the next morning, not that Leo had minded it any. He told Jim so, of course along with that came the rant about 'next time you want sex that bad just tell me, I ain't a mind reader and I can't have my mate get a case of blue balls that bad'. The grin Jim got was one of those that would melt even the coldest hearts. Those amazing blue eyes just sparkled before kissing him. 

Thinking back on it all though, perhaps he shouldn't have told Jim it was okay to want sex, to ask for it when he was horny. Leo should have thought it through, but what could he do, his alpha would give him those sex fueled candy blue eyes and Leo couldn't help it; It was an instant turn on to be wanted that way by Jim. By now Jim knew the scent well, he learned it almost instantly. That scent Leo would give when one of his looks was working and Leo was already getting hot for him. He had known when he got mated to Jim that the younger man had a sex drive that would rival anyone. Hell he'd shared a dorm room with him at the academy so of course he knew. It's just 'knowing' and 'experiencing' are two completely different things. Specially when you're dragged into storage rooms nearly everyday in the middle of your shift by your horny alpha; Or when you're called to the Cap. Ready Room just as often and with a growl you're so ready for it you're pulling down your pants before you even realized what's happening. Leo's body is practically hyper aware of Jim by now. He's had to start wearing liners just because he gets so dammed wet around his mate. It's freaking embarrassing the way he reacts, and he grumbles about it all the time. The fact that everyone in the bridge knows what they're doing in there doesn't help, at least the crew is good enough to never mention it. Even Spock is keeping it to himself, though Leonard was sure the vulcan was going to go blabbing to the admiralty about rules of conduct on a star ship. Jim told him Spock had learned his lesson. Leonard was just still not fully believing that; Even with all this though he never tells Jim to stop. He complains but Jim can see right through that, always could. Jim makes him feel like a horny teen. It boosts his ego to know he does the same to Jim. 

All that sex came at a price though, a price Leo was going to be paying in about 30 weeks, and then for the next 18-20 years at least. Oh he knew the moment the throwing up started that it wasn't good. He tried to keep up with the birth control hypos, but some times Jim just made it impossible to get to one on time. It didn't help that an omega's body is practically screaming to get fertilized after he or she has been mated. Leo hated it, supressives didn't work anymore, birth control did but you had to remember to take them before every moment of sex; With Jim that meant Leo was carrying hypos with him everywhere he went and even then he clearly had failed at some point because now he was 10 weeks along and heading to the bridge cause his infant of a Cap/mate had ordered him to get there as soon as possible.

Leo knew why too, a mission was coming up and Jim wanted him on the away team. But Leo knew that was impossible in his current state, he would have to tell Jim sooner than he thought. He had wanted a little more time, perhaps evaluate his options...'their' options. He didn't want to get sent back to Earth for this, hell if he was gonna leave Jim out here without him to heal him up. The idiot wouldn't last a week, Leo knew that for sure and Leo was not going to allow anyone to make him a widower this young. He knew what it felt like to loose Jim and if that had been the pain of loosing him as a friend there was no way in any hell he was going to feel it as a mate, not if he could help it. As the turbo lift doors opened he prepared himself. Walking over he saw the bridge crew in a huddle by the computers discussing their next away mission. He just silently breathed and walked over. 

“Bones!” Jim said with his happy, cheerful cap tone. “What's this I get in my padd about you switching with M'Benga for the mission?” He said watching his omega come over to them. Jim wasn't an idiot, he knew something was up with the man. The last few weeks he'd woken up and his Bones would be in the bathroom doing who knew what. Sometimes he swore he heard puking through the locked doors. That was the other thing, he'd started locking himself up in there. Bones said he just wanted privacy, but Jim didn't get for what. It didn't make him feel good to know his omega was hiding things from him. He watched, studying the man's every movement, every tone. Nothing seemed alarmingly off really. Bones was still Bones, he still smelled perfect like his omega should. There was something faintly off, but for the life of him Jim couldn't figure out what it was. 

“I told you, I can't go on this away mission. You have to take M'Benga. He's already been briefed, he knows what to do. It won't be a big deal. Besides he needs more mission time. He needs the experience.” Leonard said keeping to his gruff, normal tone. 

“This isn't really a teaching mission Bones, I need my best doc there and that's you. Besides you haven't been off ship in months, you need fresh air.” Jim said giving him a smirk and a pat to his shoulder as he walked over to his Cap. Chair and plopped down. He could practically feel Bones rolling his eyes as he heard the groan. The rest of the bridge crew pretended to work and not pay attention to the two of them but Jim knew they where. They were practically, and probably taking bets on who'd win too. 

“I can't go Jim.” Bones said coming over to the Cap.'s chair and looking down to Jim, who looked up to him. 

“Okay, give me one reason? Aside from the 'M'Benga needs the experience' shit you already gave me.” Jim said looking expectantly up to his CMO mate. 

Bones just groaned, and mentally sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Why couldn't the little brat just take what he said without fighting. “We should talk about this in your ready room, not here.” Bones said giving Jim the warning. 

“Just tell me Bones. It's mission related.” Jim said watching Bones' every gesture, he really should have listened to that little voice in his head that was telling him 'listen to your omega' 'talk this out in private'. But he didn't, he kept pushing. “Are you sick?” He asked worried. 

“No, Jim I’m not sick.” Leonard said with an annoyed sound to his voice now. 

“Then you can go.” Jim said relaxing a bit since his mate said he wasn't sick. 

“I can't go... Pregnant people aren't allowed on away missions.” Leonard said watching the reactions, the gasps and the whispering that reverberated around the bridge. He could hear the slightly happy giggle that came from Uhura but the look Jim gave him was the thing that gave him pause. He knew it was gonna be a surprise to the kid. They hadn't talked about it, and Leo did try to stop it. Jim knew the many times he'd made him wait for it until he could get another hypo. He knew his alpha really hadn't been thinking about this as a possibility in the slightest, which to Leo was a bit dumb but there you go. That was his alpha, he didn't really think forward a lot. Too busy about 'this moment' to think about the future or the consequences.

“What?!” Jim said when he snapped out of his shock. “Ready room now.” He said getting up and heading over. “Spock you have the bridge.” He added as he went inside. 

“Oh sure, now you want privacy.” Leonard said with a snorty laugh and a smirk, following his Cap/alpha into the private room. He couldn't have in a billion years prepared himself for the questions that came next. 

“Who's is it!?” Was the first thing he heard come out of Jim's mouth the second the doors closed. Leonard stood there shocked into silence, looking at his alpha, at Jim like he'd grown two heads. He couldn't really have heard what he did. 

“What?” Leonard said blinking still looking at Jim in utter shock. 

“You heard me, who's is it? Was it on a mission? Did you get too drunk or something? Tell me cause I really don't wanna believe that my omega just willingly slept with someone here Bones.” Jim said giving him the most serious look Leonard had ever seen on the man. He had never smelled any one else on his Bones. But that could be covered up right? Bones was a doctor... Doctors knew how to do stuff he didn't...

“You... You think it's not yours? Why the...” Leonard said stopping himself, he had to get a grip. He had to for once think rationally even if it killed him because if he didn't he was gonna hypo Jim to death. “When have I ever led you to believe that I'd cheat on someone I was with, Jim. Let alone on my Alpha! Let alone on you! Why the hell do you think i'd do to someone what was done to me??!! If that's the type of person you think I am you shouldn't have fucking asked me to be your omega!!! I expected you to be shocked... surprised maybe... But this?? What the hell Jim? What!! You think there's a second in the day when I’m not either sleeping, working, or with your dick in my ass??” Leonard practically screamed out, all rationality had gone out the window when he'd started speaking. “I'm gonna say it again. I'm pregnant, 10 weeks along if you're interested. When you're ready to talk, and apologize to me you know where to find me. I'll send M'Benga for the away mission, CAPTAIN!” Leo said turning and leaving the ready room, not even waiting to be dismissed. He was so angry and upset he could hardly see straight. The bridge hadn't expected this outcome of course, they hadn't heard what had been said in the ready room, but that was not a happy omega who had left the bridge. He knew none on the Enterprise had ever seen him truly angry. It wasn't a pleasant thing to see, he knew. But it was even less pleasant to feel it. He could feel the devil dragging him back to the Medbay where he locked himself in his office with a growl that he didn't want to be disturbed. Everyone knew to obey. 

Jim was still leaning against his desk even after Leonard had already gotten into the turbo lift and was on his way back to the medbay. To say he was in total shock would be an understatement. Even as Spock and Uhura came into the room, even as Uhura waved a hand in front of his face, snapped her fingers in front of his face too. He just starred at them looking completely in shock. 

“Captain?” He heard Spock's soft voice. “Jim?” He heard Spock again. Jim's eyes started watering at that. 

“He says it's mine... It can't be mine...Why would he say...?” Jim blurted out. He couldn't handle any of this, these last 6 months had been the best of his entire miserable life. Better than when he got the Enterprise. Better than when he got the five year mission. He'd do anything to not have it end. He would have accepted anything, the slightest stupid excuse. He would have gone with it and would have screamed to the heavens that the baby was his. But he just wanted the truth first. 

“I don't know if to smack him or hug him him out of it. You deal with him, I’m going to check on Leo.” He heard Uhura say before he listened to the whisper and whoosh of the doors opening and closing. 

Spock for one did not truly understand any of what was happening. He had thought the news that your mate was expecting was a happy occasion for most humans, it was for vulcans after all, though they did not show it. Jim's reaction to Leonard's news was... illogical to say the least. What his captain and friend was saying made even less sense.

“Jim, perhaps you might start with explaining to me why you believe the child can not be yours.” Spock said trying to keep his voice calming, and soft. The last thing he wished to do was agitate the man further. 

Jim looked up to Spock at that question with confusion. “You were there Spock. What do you mean explain? I was... I died remember?! The radiation. The docs told me when I woke up, I'd be sterile for the rest of my life. Sure they said 'the advances in the sciences' and all that crap meant there were ways of me having a kid. But none of them were gonna be natural. I couldn't have gotten Bones pregnant the natural way... ever..!”

Spock raised an eyebrow elegantly, giving him that look he gave when he thought Jim had said something stupid or illogical. “Jim... Those 'doctors' could not have known that for certain. Only Dr. McCoy, Dr. M'Benga, and the senior crew know what Leonard did to bring you back; And only Leonard truly understands what he did, and what it did to you. Believing those doctors over your own mate who is in charge of your health and well being is illogical at best. He has no reason to lie to you about such things. Even a most illogical being as Leonard is has to know this is the wrong time to have a child. He clearly did not plan this.” He said. Jim watched him go over and bring him a cup of tea from the replicators. He drank it, letting Spock's logic sink into his brain. At least now he was understanding, even if it was slightly where his friend's mind frame was coming from. “Aside from those fact it remains clear to myself and the entire crew that Dr. McCoy loves you deeply. For all his emotionalism and illogical behavior I can not fathom Dr. McCoy choosing to be with anyone else but you in that context.”The vulcan said watching his captain and friend. Nothing in the vulcan schools or in the academy could have prepared him for speaking about such private topics with anyone let alone Jim. But it was logical, Jim clearly needed to speak about it and this was what humans did with for their friends. Besides the stability of the ship and it's crew depended on the stability of it's Captain, and it's Captain depended on the doctor for his stability. 

“Has Dr. McCoy ever told you that you were sterile?” Jim heard Spock ask. He mentally sighed and shook his head. “When you are being intimate does he behave as if you are sterile or fertile?” Jim heard Spock ask. Part of him was amazed Spock was even asking these questions, but he had to appreciate that the man was doing everything he could to get him through all this, like a good friend would. He and Spock had gotten even closer after the whole mess. The half vulcan had helped him through the physical therapy when Bones couldn't. They were practically as close as brothers, Jim couldn't imagine anyone else as his second. He sighed and thought about the question for a while. 

“He... He's always worrying about getting his hypo before we do it... Always yells at me a little when he doesn't get it cause I’m too 'eager' and then goes into the bathroom to 'clean himself out'.” Jim said sighing loudly this time, pieces seemed to fall into place in his head like a jigsaw puzzle being finished. “I messed up didn't I...” Jim said looking up to Spock when the reality of everything hit him full force. 

“You acted most illogically in your shock, yes. However, as I know Leonard holds great esteem for you, he will forgive you.” Spock said watching his friend. “If you explain yourself. I have learned with Nyota that explaining ones reasons for ones actions tends to be best with humans.”

Jim laughed at that. “Yeah, I bet you learned that.” He said laughing more and then sighing. “Crap...” He said sighing again. “I accused my mate of cheating on me cause he's pregnant. What the hell do I do now?” He said with a sigh. 

“I believe saying 'I am sorry' would be the way to start. That is how humans apologize, is it not?” Spock said raising an eyebrow again. Jim laughed a bit tiredly and nodded.

“Yeah... Yeah it is... If he'll talk to me.” Jim said standing and patting Spock's shoulder in a silent thanks. 

“I would be more worried about Nyota letting you past her to see him.” Spock said leaving the room with Jim and going out to the bridge again. He hid the smirk that threatened to appear when he heard Jim groan at that. “I believe the customary thing to say now is 'good luck'.” Spock added. 

“Yeah, thanks... I'll need it...” Jim said getting into the turbo lift. He watched the rest of the bridge crew watch him back, all of them clearly curious about the whole thing. 

~+~+~+~+~

When Leonard came out of his office, it was only long enough to tell M'Benga that he was going to be in the away mission. It wasn't like it would be a shock, the other doctor already knew Leonard was pregnant. So he knew he was going to be the one going on the away missions for the foreseeable future, the man merely nodded to his boss and watched as Leonard went into his office again, closing the doors and putting up the privacy shields. Everyone in sick bay knew that was never a good sign, however for their own safety no one actually dared to go in there. 

By the time Nyota got to sick bay and managed to talk Leonard into allowing her into his office, the other residents of sick bay were starting to worry. Specially since they saw the state their CMO was when the doors opened and he let Nyota inside. The Lt. had hugged the Dr. and nudged him inside leaving the others worried. 

“Calm down, and breathe.” Nyota said getting Leonard some calming tea, and sitting down by his side. 

“How would you calm down? He might as well have called me a whore, Ny. asking me who the father was?! Like I have time to even look at other alphas let alone go around sneaking behind his back. The mere idea that he would even think such a thing just...” Leonard said and had to control himself to keep from throwing the cup to the wall. But in the end the anger deflated and he just started crying, Nyota sighed and hugged him. 

“I won't kill him, But I will hurt him...badly.” Nyota said hugging Leonard and rubbing his back. “Shhh... It's not good for the baby for you to be this upset.” 

“Well then my idiot of an alpha should have thought about that before he opened his big mouth.” Leonard said gruffly. Nyota shook her head with a small smirk. 

“Spock is talking to him and getting to the bottom of this, he's got to have a reason for thinking such a thing right? It couldn't have come out of thin air.” She asked. 

“I don't know... the kid gets the strangest ideas in his mind. Usually I can figure 'em out, but this...” Leo said shaking his head. He sighed and looked around. “I can't stay here... I need a shower. I probably look scary.” He said getting up. “Thanks, Ny. Kick him if you see him. Not too hard though. I don't want to have to patch his ass up.” Leonard said as they both left his office. Nyota giggled softly and nodded. 

“I'll see what I can do. Remember to relax and eat something. I'm sure he'll come around begging forgiveness. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, and he knows he's lucky to have you.” Nyota said giving him a smile. Leonard nodded with a small smile as they left and parted ways at the turbo lift. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+

By the time Jim came into sick bay, the doctor had been gone for a while Dr. M'Benga was the one to tell Jim what happened. Jim just sighed and nodded to the other doctor, then headed to his and Bones' quarters. He was about to get into the turbo lift when he was greeted with Nyota inside of it.

“Cap.” Nyota said giving him that forced smile she used when she was staying respectful cause he was her Captain but she secretly wanted to smack him upside the head. 

“Lt.” Jim said sighing and coming into the lift. 

“I hope you're going to apologize. I've never seen him that upset. I also hope you realize what a stupid idea that was.” Nyota said, she didn't count 'that day' no one did. Everyone had been upset that day. She heard Jim sigh again, heard the alpha whimper but pretended she didn't. At least he was sorry. He should be sorry, the idiot.

“I am going to apologize Lt. Thank you for being there for my mate.” Jim said keep his tone to the Cap. ways.

“Good. Because if you hurt him again I will hurt you; And I mean that with the utmost respect sir.” Nyota said giving him a smile. 

“Noted.” Jim said as the lift stopped at his floor and he got out giving Nyota a nod and a small smile. Because it warmed his heart that his crew cared for his mate like that. They'd be there and take care of his Bones the next time something happened to him. Because while Jim would try to keep from being a martyr for his ship again he knew himself too well. He came in silent, not wanting to startle his mate, hearing the shower going he came into the bathroom. Silently he watched Bones', the man's back was turned, he hadn't seen or heard Jim yet. So Jim took the moment to watch his Bones, really watch him. He looked the same to the untrained eye, but Jim could see the difference now that he knew what he was looking for. He was softer around the middle, but you could tell it wasn't fat. It hit Jim then as he watched his mate, He was going to be a father. Bones was going to give him a son or a daughter, and the more that he watched every bite mark, every hickey, every scratch he'd left on the doctor's body the more idiotic he felt for saying the things he said. Every one of those marks was his, Bones was his. Had been his fully for 6 months, and that scent that was Bones interlaced with his hadn't changed since then. At least now he realized what that minute change was. He wondered as he starred if that change would get stronger. Bones had said he was 10 weeks, that's really early wasn't it? Jim didn't know much about pregnancies but he supposed he was going to learn a lot in the next few months. 

“I'm sorry, Bones.” Jim said looking to his Bones with a lost puppy look. Leonard startled for a moment, turning in a hurry to look at the owner of the voice. 

“Damm it, Jim. Don't scare me like that.” Leonard said looking to his alpha. “That's all huh? You're sorry? So I should just forgive your idiot ass and that's it huh...” He said going back to his shower, he washed out the conditioner from his hair and finished getting out and getting dried up. He wrapped a towel around his middle and went out into the bedroom, flopping down into the bed to stare out of the round window there into space. Sometimes he still hated it out here, looking out windows where you could only see the deep black. The only natural light coming in being the occasional stars or suns they passed. But being mated to Jim had helped more than he'd thought. He hated to admit it, but yeah having someone besides you again, sleeping next to you. Hugging or cuddling you when you were having a bad day truly did help his nerves. Too bad that someone was also the current problem. 

“I'm sorry, Bones. I will do anything I have too do to show how sorry I am.” Jim said following his mate. “It threw me, okay. I didn't expect it.” He said with a pout, kneeling next to the bed.

“How can you not? You...” Bones took a breath. “We do it 4 or 5 times a night sometimes, you're like the energizer bunny. You don't stop.” Bones said looking to Jim incredulously. 

Jim laughed a bit at that, cause it had taken Bones showing him old 20th century stuff for him to get half the stuff Bones said sometimes. Date nights mostly consisted of Bones showing him that stuff and telling him stories about how his dad and him used to sit around and watch the stuff when he was little. Sometimes they even got the senior crew involved. All of them would sit around on free nights in one of the game rooms and play old stuff. Jim jokes that it was 'understand your southern doctors' night, First time he said it Bones had thrown popcorn at him. The entire gang had laughed; really those were some of the best memories Jim had, aside from the night he'd made Bones his. Now all Jim could think off was that they were going to be able to do that with their kid too. They were going to have a baby, and it would be born on the Enterprise. Hell, maybe even raised here. He'd have to talk and deal with the Admiralty because like hell he was gonna let Bones go back to Earth to raise their kid without him stupid regulations be dammed. 

“I don't... I didn't think it mattered how many times we did it... The doctors... the other doctors... they told me that all that radiation would have left me sterile. That there was stuff that could be done for me to have a kid when I wanted too, but it wasn't gonna be natural. So...” Jim said looking to Bones with a little shrug and a sheepish look to him.

“Wait wait wait...” Leonard said interrupting Jim. “What other doctors? I'm your doctor, Jim.” He said now looking angrier than before. Jim starred at him blankly. For a minute he was silent, not understanding why Bones was angrier until he realized that his Bones was highly protective of his patients. Other doctors could be idiots after all. 

“Uhmmm... Back when I first woke up... You... left to sleep... and eat... Other doctors would come in, and talk. There were therapists and stuff, mostly they wanted to make sure I was right in the head I guess.” Jim said trying to explain quickly. All he wanted to do was get out of the hole he'd gotten himself into with his omega. His inner alpha felt about 3 inches tall at the moment, and he hated the feeling, the knowing that he'd upset his Bones so much. Accused him of something like that. 

“Soo... Other doctors came, told you that you were sterile and... what... you never told me? What do you think the knots are Jim?” Leonard asked. It wasn't that he wanted to make the kid feel worse, He never wanted that for Jim no matter what the brat did to him. But at the moment he was pissed, he wasn't sure at who exactly anymore. The more he listened to what Jim said, and realized what had been in Jim's mind this whole time; It just made him angrier and angrier the more he thought about it. He had half a mind to get a hold of those idiots at StarFleet Medical and have their heads for all this. Jim was his patient first and foremost damm it. They had no right to give him medical diagnosis without his consent or approval. 

“Uhmm...” Jim said feeling stupid, no matter what he answered he felt like it would be the wrong thing. Bones had that 'hunter' look in his eyes, and Jim felt like the prey. Wow it shouldn't be as big of a turn on as it was. He was an alpha now, but he remembered how it felt to be a beta. Who in their right mind wouldn't be turned on though, here was his Bones looking like he wanted to eat him alive. Those eyes of his almost looking like they were shifting colors on the spot. He swallowed his own saliva to keep from drooling and attacking his mate on the spot because right now he knew he couldn't break this trip Bones was on, his omega would never get back on it again if he broke it. If he made him realize he was getting a little dominant on him. That bitch of an ex-wife of his had nearly broken all of this spirit out of him while they where married. Sure Bones was the boss when he was a doctor, and it was hot as hell for Jim to watch; But in private it was a different story. In private he'd been trained to be utterly submissive and Jim hated it cause he knew, he knew it wasn't really his Bones. Not fully, and above all else Jim wanted his omega to get back to what he'd been happy doing before he had married that bitch of an ex. 

“I guess it's lesson time, then my 'alpha'.” Leonard said getting a glint in his eye. “Take it all off and lay down.” He ordered and watched as Jim scrambled to do as he was told. Soon his alpha was laying there naked in all his glory for him. “Now, anatomy lesson from your doctor, Jim pay attention.” He said looking Jim in the eye as he straddled his legs, taking his cock in his hands. He smirked watching Jim's eyes go wide as he leaned down and started to suck him off, over the months he'd learned exactly what got to Jim the best. What pushed him over the edge, what just left him teetering there, what did nothing for him at all. Right now he wanted him almost there, but not really. Just enough to drive him nuts, to drive that knot out of him. He started getting wet too, his alpha was gorgeous, his cock was thick and big in his hands, in his mouth. Those moans and groans were getting to Leonard, and it was hard. He had to keep remembering the purpose behind all this. 

“There we go. Such a good alpha, aren't cha Jimmy.” He said with a grin as he used his hands now instead off his mouth. He pumped, using his thumb over the head spreading the pre-cum there. It made Jim groan like he knew it would. “Now, pay attention Jimmy. I don't want this mix up to happen again, we clear.” Leonard said and smirked more when Jim nodded wildly. “Good boy, now. This is your knot. You know that right.” He asked and got another enthusiastic nod. “This forms so you can lock yourself inside me. Sterile alphas don't get big, happy knots like this. You understand.” He said now pumping his hands over Jim's knot making the man just groan and buck his hips off the bed. “Listening Jim?” He asked just to tease the man more. Jim nodded, locking blue eyes on hazel. “Good.” He said leaning down sucking on the head of his alpha's cock more. He played with it like a lollipop, sucking around the head hard before letting go in favor of licking up from his balls to the head driving his alpha's hips off the bed more. Leonard let go just in time to watch Jim erupt under his hands, he heard his name amidst the moans, and groans. 

“Such a good alpha for me. You came so much, didn't cha.” He said pumping the cock more, not letting up on Jim yet. “Now you see this Jim.” He said taking his hand and showing it to Jim, showing him his own cum. “See how thick, and milky white it is.” He said as he maneuvered himself and got that gorgeous cock of Jim's inside him. That made Jim groan again. He had to control himself to keep from moaning out like a bitch in heat. Even with one orgasm Jim was still soo hard, so big. The knot hitting his ass felt soo good. One good push and it would be in too, Leonard knew it wouldn't be the comfortable thing in the world to push it in when it was nearly full size, but damm it all if he didn't find it hot. “That means you're fertile. Understand? Sterile men produce something more watery, not thick, or milky like this. You understand?” He asked again. 

Jim groaned again and nodded wildly. Bones was gonna kill him, he was sure he was gonna kill him. “Bon...e.s......s.....” He said groaning again, thrusting his hip up into his omega's body wildly. One orgasm already, his cock was soo sensitive. His omega wasn't giving him a break, he knew him too well. As long as Bones was willing so was his cock. Sometimes Jim loved it, on occasions like this loving it was killing him. God that tight ass was truly murder, he could feel everything, every muscle twitch as Bones moved slightly, as his walls contracted around his cock. That heat felt amazing. 

“What did we learn?” Leonard as pushing the entire thing inside him to the hilt, forcing Jim to stay still under him not giving room to maneuver. 

“Bo.....nes....please....” Jim said his eyes wild, he just wanted to drive into his mate, just needed it like he needed air. Wanted it sooo much. But he also still knew if he turned on the alpha now and broke Bones out of this he would probably never get this side of Bones again; And gods if it wasn't as good hell It was better than he'd thought it'd be. His alpha side was reeling he had to admit. It was like a beast inside him and it wanted out, it wanted to fuck it's mate into oblivion now. Show him who's alpha, and now that had accepted it he wanted show him who put that baby in there. Jim however was Jim, and he wasn't going to let that side of him control this. He wasn't going to turn into that bitch of an ex, he wouldn't do that to Bones.

“What did we learn?” Leonard asked again not moving an inch. He could see Jim's mind trying to work, trying to think of something other than just fucking him blind. Maybe this was a little mean, but sex seemed to be the only way to get through to the kid that actually stuck sometimes. 

“Big... knot.... thick.... cum.... fertile.... Please.... Bones!! Please...!” Jim said in a half whine, half groan tone but more of a whinny growl than anything else. Leonard smirked down at him. 

“So who's baby am I carrying?” Leonard asked moving up just a tiny bit, the cock in him immediately started to thrust in and out as much as it could. Leo had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning. 

“Mine! Mine!” Jim said, his big blue eyes getting an even more wild look to them as he finally lost it and turned them so his omega was under him. “MINE!” He said leaning down nipping and biting at Leonard's neck. Leonard chuckled and moaned, his legs falling open on either side of Jim as the alpha above him pistoned in and out of him hard and fast. It made him see stars, made him moan out Jim's name. He felt the knot catch on his rim, one more thrust and it pushed through. He lost it then, orgasm rocketing through him, making him arch his back off the mattress. Jim took the moment to attack his lips in a passionate kiss, Leonard responding with just as much passion. He felt the rush of heat inside and knew Jim had finished too. Once they'd started they were far too gone for it to last too long, but Leonard didn't care. These were the best moments, just lost in his alpha, lost on Jim and his every touch and movement. His head was left spinning, and he knew Jim was the same. 

It took a few moment for them to be able to even think, let alone talk. But eventually Jim managed to get Leonard to rest on top of him and not the other way around, not wanting his omega to have to hold his weight. 

“Wow!” Leonard said with a happy, sated tone to him. He was soo happy this had worked. Jim had told him time and time again he could get bossy in bed, that he didn't mind it, Hell he loved it. But it still took a lot of courage on his part to try it. It took him telling himself over and over 'this is Jim' and the constant eye contact helped a lot. His ex would have stopped it all nearly immediately; And then she would have proceeded to show him she was the 'alpha'. He sighed in satisfaction and happiness and looked to Jim.

“Yeah, fuck... I never really believed it when they said make up sex was the best, but damm.” Jim said chuckling to himself. “You gotta do that teacher/doctor thing more often, I think I got a new kink.” He said and heard his Bones laugh. “We gotta talk again about that switch thing you know.” He might as well talk about it now that Bones couldn't run from him. He'd gotten a little piece now of how Bones could be if he got that Doctor bossy attitude in him and Jim wanted more. 

“You're a male alpha Jimmy. Alpha's don't do that... They don't let their male omegas have their ass.” Leonard said relaxing some more. Jim had been giving hints about this, but he was still surprised every time. 

“Who says? Why not? I'm not gonna hurt you Bones, you know that. I've had men in my ass before.” Jim said looking up to the man. “I miss it! You have a gorgeous cock. I want to try it. Come on.” Jim said. “You used to do it to your ex, she's an alpha.”

“That's different, Jim. She's a female alpha. I might have been the one penetrating her but trust me when I tell you she was very much in charge of the situation.” Leonard said with a laugh as he looked up to Jim, resting his chin on the blond' chest. 

“Well I think it's really unfair that she's used a part of you that I can't.” Jim said giving him that hurt puppy look. “You know I’m not gonna give up.” 

Leonard laughed and shook his head. “You're an infant. Who said you don't use it?! If I remember correctly you use it quite often.” He said laughing more. 

“You love me.” Jim said with a smirk. “And sucking you off hardly counts. I have a gorgeous mate, who happens to be a very well endowed omega male. I can hardly be blamed for wanting to ride that big boy can I?”He said with a grin. God if his crew heard him talking like this he'd never live it down, but he didn't care. This was Bones, and he'd seen him do and say worse. 

“So help me I do. It's gonna be the death of me.” Leonard said leaning up and kissing his alpha with passion and love. “We start little here and there, and see how your alpha side takes it, you listen to me, because the last thing I want is angry alpha sex understand.” Leonard said and watched Jim nod with a happy smirk. “I'll probably have to tie you up for the first session though, just in case. Can't take any chances with the baby on board now.” Leonard added thinking out loud. When he looked up to Jim again the man was looking at him like he was just talking about his favorite meal.

“Oh god, Bones! Can we try tomorrow? Please say we'll try tomorrow. You can't just tempt me like this and then tell me to wait longer than tomorrow right? Because that would be torture Bones. Just cruel and unusual punishment, and you said you'd forgiven me. So I should not be punished.” Jim said giving Leonard a pleading look again.

“Good god, I don't even know why I talk anymore, everything I say just riles you up more... Fine... IF I feel up to it we'll try it... soon... Alright?! Just depends on how that mission of yours goes too.” Leonard said laying his down on Jim's chest. He didn't need to look to know Jim was grinning.

“It'll be soo good Bones, I know it is. I can't wait! I'll be really good I promise. You make me soo happy Bones. I love you soo much.” Jim said kissing the top of Leonard's head, as he wrapped his arms around his omega. 

“Good. Now sleep. I'm tired, you have stressed me today. Baby and me need sleep.” Leonard said relaxing into Jim's hold. “I love you too, you infant.” 

“I'm sorry about what I said Bones. You're making me a dad and it's the best thing in the universe. Next to you actually accepting me.” Jim said in a more serious tone that ended with an amazed tone added to it. He was always happy when ever Bones said those three little words. But his omega didn't need to say them for Jim to know it. Not anymore, he could see it when ever Leonard look at him. His love for him was written in those amazing eyes of him. It was silently spoken every time he was getting yelled at cause he'd worried him in another mission. Most of all he could feel it through their bond, and it always amazed Jim just how deep it was, and just how strongly his Bones felt everything. 

“I know Jimmy.. I know... We don't have to talk about it anymore, kay. Just... come to me when ever some other doctor tells you something from now on. Let me know so I can go kick their asses. I'm just glad that walking computer managed to talk some sense into you.” The omega said with a yawn. 

“I didn't know omegas marked their territories.” Jim said with another laugh. “I'm gonna have to do something for Spock and Uhura as a thank you.”

“Omegas do, so do Doctors! As for those two give Uhura a day off with him, that oughta be thanks enough.” Leo said with a tired laugh of his own, before he really did fell asleep still feeling his alpha inside him. He fell asleep happy, sated, and feeling completely safe, like only Jim could make him feel out here in the black. Jim laid there, his arms wrapped around his sleeping omega and sighed in relief, he kissed the top of Leonard's head and just held him more. He'd gotten Bones to forgive him, he did good. He had his omega still, laying here feeling everything he was feeling Jim realized this right here was the best thing ever. If he played his cards right he'd get 'all' of Bones soon. He'd be dammed if that bitch owned any part of Bones still. If she knew any of his sexual behavior that he didn't. He kissed the top of Bones' head again and just smiled as he too fell asleep looking out to the black and the stars. His physical tie to Leonard calming him as much as the bond did. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+

“Ten credits says we don't see them again until tomorrow's alpha shift.” Sulu said with a laugh once Lt. Uhura came back alone to the bridge. 

“I don't know, Doc. was very angry.” Chekov said with his normal adorable accent. The rest of the bridge laughed like they knew something Chekov didn't get yet. 

“If he pleads right they won't be back. If he comes back Leonard hasn't forgiven him.” Uhura said with a smirk to the others. 

“You're not going to tell us what Jim said to piss him off are you?” Sulu asked looking to Uhura who just smirked and didn't say a thing back. She didn't need too. She might be the communications officer but she knew how to keep a secret, and if it got out it wouldn't be from her. 

“The mission will have to be postponed until tomorrow.” Spock said from the Captain's chair as he clicked again on his padd doing his duties perfectly as always. He still did not understand the need humans had for gossip, but by now he was used to that particular brand of illogic from his shipmates. 

“Do you think they admiralty will allow the doc to stay? I can't see him ending a pregnancy... Specially not Jim's kid.” Sulu said turning and looking to Spock and the others with a worried look.

“It would be against regulations for a five year mission for the CMO to be serving while pregnant. It would also be against regulation for them to keep their child on board.” Spock said and he could practically hear the sad looks. He didn't even need to look up from his padd to know the human's faces at the moment. “That being said, the child is Captain Kirk's. The CMO in question is Dr. McCoy I can not imagine anyone in the admiralty strong enough to put up a fight against them if they wish to break regulations.”

The crew smirked at that. They knew Spock was right, and even if the admiralty got annoying on them, the crew would all revolt before they allowed the doc to be taken away from the Enterprise. Sulu looked to all the faces and he knew they were all in silent agreement. They'd stand by their Captain and his mate. That baby was a Kirk-McCoy, it was already part of the crew. 

“We're having a baby on board!” Chekov said excitedly. 

“Yes we are Chekov.” Sulu said laughing and chuckling.

“Before you two get too excited I hope you realize the one carrying the baby is Leonard.”Uhura said with a knowing smirk, and waited for the others to catch up to her thought process. The groans started up as they did. A hormonal, grumpier Dr. Leonard McCoy wasn't something anyone should look forward too. 

“What are the chances we're not going to need to go to the medbay for the duration of that pregnancy?” Sulu asked with a groan.

“I believe the human this to say is 'non-existent' however if you wish for an exact percentage...” Spock said and Sulu could swear the vulcan was giving him a smirk. 

“I don't believe I need an exact percentage... thank you, Commander.” Sulu said with another groan as he turned and got back to work. Spock gave Uhura a look and she giggled before turning back to her station, knowing that was her mate's amusement shinning through. If all this worked out, If Leonard and Jim managed to have their baby on board and make it work. Maybe.. Just maybe she and Spock would try for a pointed eared little bundle of their own.... one day. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+

When Jim woke again the clock told him it was close to 0200 hours. Way way too early to be awake, groaning he wondered what it was that had woken him. There were no alarms blaring, the sensation he was picking up from Bones was calm amusement. 'huh'. As Jim tried to maneuver a bit he found his hands were tied to the headboard. He looked up and that got his brain blasting on all cylinders. “Bones...” He groaned out looking around the room for his mate, he spotted the man coming out of the bathroom with a tube in his hands, when he saw what it was he could feel a hard on nearly instantly coming to life. “Bones...” He said again looking more at the tube of medical grade lubricant than anything else.

“Aw, happy to see me Jimmy?” Leonard said as he came over to the bed wearing nothing but his smile. The omega doctor smirked softly watching his tied alpha who hadn't even registered that his feet were spread out opened and tied to the foot board too. He made a very hot looking x on the bed. 

“What's going on Bones?” Jim asked his eyes bright with hope that this was what he thought it was. They'd done the 'get tied up' thing before, because for all his grumbling Bones had a surprisingly large kinky side once you got him comfortable enough in the relationship and his role in it to show it. Jim of course adored the fact immensely. 

“I thought i'd be a good mate and give you what you wanted. You were very good for me earlier Jim. I hope you realize I was angry as all hells but I was never gonna go anywhere. I knew you'd come to your senses. So think of this as a thank you, for being a good boy.” Bones said and came up to the bed, sitting between Jim's legs. His mouth nearly watered at the sight. Jim's cock all erect, already leaking pre-cum, a clear sign Jim was enjoying all this so far. His alpha mate growled softly when Leonard took the cock into one hand and started massaging gently. “If your alpha starts hating this you have to tell me Jim. You understand.” He said with the doctors tone that didn't leave any room for iffs, ands, or buts because it was his ass on the line here. 

“Yeah, I do Bones. But I promise you no part of me will hate this!” Jim said with his head lifted up off the bed just so he could watch his mate. He spotted Bones' erection half hard but getting harder by the second. God he wanted to touch it, lick it. He wanted to own it. Have it inside him finally. His hips bucked up off the bed at the thought. “Bones come on... Please... No teasing... Not now please...” Jim whined. 

Leonard gave a snorty laugh and shook his head. “So eager Jimmy... I guess that alpha change only works when you want it too huh...” He said with a smirk and used the medical grade lubricant on two fingers, though he used only one to start with. He traced the edges of Jim's hole first, wetting as he went. Jim bucked his hips at the mere sensation and Leonard grinned again, though he watched every reaction Jim had. He tried to push down the horrible memories he had as a doctor and treating omegas who tried this with their alphas and it went horribly wrong. But those alphas had been alpha from birth, Jim wasn't. He was hoping to all the gods out there Jim was right and he was going to react to this as well as he thought. He didn't really want to think about the alternatives. “I'm gonna need ya to let me know how you want it, Jimmy. Remember I’m the omega okay.” 

Jim groaned again, hips once again having a mind of their own as he bucked up when he finally felt a finger enter him. “No problem... Bones... Just keep it up... More... please... just more...” He said groaning, and moaning louder when he felt the second finger. They pushed in and out, scissoring inside him, stretching him. “Oh... god... Bones...” He said moaning, a slight growl erupting but it wasn't anger, it was just pure passion. Jim could feel those alpha instincts, they were trying to rear up against this. But the rest of him was enjoying it too much to pay it any attention. It was like the sensation of eating spicy food, it burned, part of you wanted to stop, but you ate and loved it too much to care about that small part... 

Bones moved closer, Jim watched him with predatory eyes. He understood what Bones was saying now. Bones was going to be penetrating him, but he was following every nuance and cue from his alpha while he did it. “In me Bones, want it in me.” Jim said with a clearly impatient, lust filled tone. Leonard rolled his eyes a little. “Impatient infant...” He said with a grin and when he was sure Jim was open enough he spread the lube onto his cock. This would be a total first for him. He'd never in his life penetrated a man before. 

As he entered Jim he made sure to go careful. It had been a long time for Jim, he knew that. But the heat and tightness that surrounded Jim was totally different from anything he felt with his ex-wife. He groaned and whimpered a bit, biting his bottom lip and stopping to give Jim a chance to get used to the stretch. When he opened his eyes to look at Jim his alpha had he head thrown back, his eyes were closed and he was leaking pre-cum like a fountain. Bones used a hand and tightened a little around the base just under the knot. “Not yet Jimmy.” He said and that earned him a whinny growl. Instantly those candy blue eyes where locked on him. 

“Then move!” Jim growled out. Nearly instantly Leonard started thrusting in and out, keep the rhythm slow and steady at first. Jim closed his eyes again hips trying to buck up but instead just moved with the thrusts from Leonard. He could feel just how big his omega was inside of him. Jim had bigger in the past, but god damm if Leonard wasn't the best. Maybe it was cause they loved each other, maybe it was Leonard was his mate Jim didn't care. He wanted this forever. The more of Leonard he had the less he could understand how that bitch could have let him go. He was never going to let Leonard go, ever. “Bones!!” He groaned out when he felt Leonard all the way inside, hitting his prostate with every pass, it made him see stars. When Leonard speed up a little he moaned again. 

“Hardeer!! Want it harder!! FUCK BONES!!!” Jim nearly screamed out, but stopped himself by biting his bottom lip so hard he was sure he'd bite through. Not that he'd care at the moment if he did. Leonard almost instantly picked up the pace and the strength. The thrusts drove Jim wild, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from finishing now. He didn't know how long it had been but he couldn't stop it. Bones made another couple of hard thrusts that drove that amazing cock straight into his prostate again and Jim was done. He bucked up off the bed, knot full, cock so hard it hurt and just erupted onto his stomach with a growl. 

Leonard was following close behind him, the sight of Jim like that, the tightness that got soo good he could barely move was too much. He whimpered out a whine as he had his own orgasm, his body some what confused at the moment had created some cum but the doctor side of him knew there wouldn't be any viable sperm in it. Not that it mattered in their circumstances. He flopped exhausted next to Jim, panting hard trying to catch his breath. He could hear Jim doing the same. It took them the longest time to get a semblance of control again, and he heard Jim laughing.

“I own all of you now Bones.” Jim said laughing and looking over to his omega with the best biggest happiest look Leonard had ever seen on the man. It made Leonard roll his eyes and chuckle.

“I take it no problems from the alpha side? I can release you and you're not going to cause me problems?” Leonard said looking to Jim tiredly. 

“No problems Bones. None at all. Sitting might be an issue tomorrow though.” Jim said giving him a happy grin. “We're gonna be able to do that again right? I'm not saying all the time or anything cause I won't lie the alpha side does prefer taking you. But that was too hot to not have again.” 

“You are such a weird alpha Jimmy.” Leonard said with a laugh and a shake of his head as he sat up and unbuckled Jim from the restraints. As soon as his alpha was released arms came around his middle pulling him onto Jim's body. Jim laughed happily kissing and nipping at Leonard's neck. 

“I love you, Bones.” The alpha cap. said to his mate, twisting them until Bones was under him. Leonard grinned, ever shifting hazel eyes locked on candy blue ones. 

“Love you too, Jimmy.” Leonard said wrapping his own arms around his alpha's neck as he moved his head to the side to give Jim more access to his neck. He felt the fangs, felt the remarking and just groaned happily. Legs went wide out of instinct and a second later he felt that big alpha cock inside him. Almost instantly Jim started thrusting, Leonard was lost in the sensations. The fangs at his neck, the hands on his hips now, roaming, keeping him in place. The huge alpha cock Jim had just owning all of him, inside and out. “JIMM!” He moaned out at a particularly good thrust that pushed that knot deep inside him. Fuck those people that said being owned was a bad thing for omegas. Leonard knew full well now if you had an amazing alpha it was the best feeling in the world. He owned Jim just as much as Jim owned him and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He whimpered and moaned even more when he felt it expanding inside of him, arching his back off the mattress in response he moaned out Jim's name over and over. The alpha was showing him he was alpha, he knew that's what this was even if Jim didn't; And dammed if this was going to be the result of him taking Jim's ass he was gonna do it without question every time Jim asked for it in the future. Hearing the soft assertive growls from Jim he whimpered out his response and orgasmed hard again. The growls this time were a pleased, happy alpha. He felt the heated rush inside him and panted again. 

“Dammm...” Leonard said looking up to Jim who leaned down to him again and kissed him passionately. “Love you Jimmy.” 

“Love you too Bones. With all my heart and soul I love you.” Jim said grinning down to him, kissing all over his face while still holding his hips in place. “If I ever see that bitch of an ex of yours, I'm gonna thank her for letting you go.” He said and finally rolled them so Bones was on top, splayed over him the knotted cock still buried inside him. By now Leonard was more than used to falling asleep like this. The omega chuckled at that and rested his head on Jim's chest. 

“You know when it happened I thought i'd never be okay again. But my mama told me 'everything happens for a reason'. She was right. I could have never imagine i'd find my home out here in the black with you Jimmy. But I have, Love you, you big infant.” Leonard said already sounding more asleep than awake; And just like before Jim wrapped his arms around his omega, the big happy smile on his face didn't fade away as he looked out to the passing stars and just thought that for the first time in his life he could picture his future and it was a happy, secure one.


End file.
